


Alternate Reality

by gateraised (castlestormed)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, character sketch, of a sort, post-Too Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestormed/pseuds/gateraised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's dreams help him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one and I am not updated at ALL with the series.

After the Princess was forced to return to her original age, Finn had many dreams about the two of them continuing their shenanigans around the castle. The play dates didn't happen anymore now that she was nineteen and responsible. If Jake had known about the dreams, he would've pegged it (rightly so) as a coping mechanism.

Because in those dreams, the Princess was always thirteen and gung-ho about joining in on Finn's many schemes. She still knew a lot about science and was inclined every so often to talk Finn's ear off about a subject that interested her -- but really it was less about that and more about just spending time with each other. Hanging out. She was sweet where she would have been tolerant at nineteen. She laughed out loud when she found something funny instead of retreating into those tittering, polite giggles (that were also endearing but not as nice to listen to). She wasn't terribly dignified like she was apt to be, at nineteen.

She was a thirteen-year-old kid who yearned to have fun and adventures, just like him. That was all it took at that age.

Finn never remembered enough of those dreams to realize what they were about. All he remembered was the happiness, the sense of contentedness that made him want to stay in bed a few seconds longer. All Jake knew about those dreams was that they made it doubly difficult to drag Finn out of bed. But he always managed to lure his friend out in the end because Finn, being thirteen and adventurous and never quite still, could forget the feeling just as easily as he could forget things that weren't connected to his current adventures. To his conscious mind, the feeling wasn't connected to anything important anyway.

Finn was thirteen. The Princess was nineteen. That was reality, and an alternative would never exist.


End file.
